


Calthazar Drabble Collection

by itsoundslikeabadjoke



Series: Pairing Drabble Collections [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Calthazar, Destiel - Freeform, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, Human Balthazar, Human Castiel, M/M, The only destiel is in a love triangle of course, mostly - Freeform, not all of them though, with a few angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:32:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1354135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsoundslikeabadjoke/pseuds/itsoundslikeabadjoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles for the pairing Balthazar/Castiel. Will be updated when I'm inspired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

His hips swayed before me, only vaguely keeping time with the music. Our eyes were locked on one another and I hardly noticed when my fingers played at the hem of his jeans. His smirk sent chills down my spine. “You’re beautiful, Cas.” I tell him, voice low with lust.

He only chuckles and presses the hot skin of his stomach against my fingertips.

I shake my head, but lean forward and press a kiss to his flushed tummy. He laughs softly again, but this time, he seems nearly breathless, “I… I’m glad you decided to come home.”


	2. Chapter 2

"NO!" Cas shrieked, grabbing Balthazar’s wrist roughly. "I’ll open the door and we’ll let him go!" The older angel struggled in his grip. "He’s never done anything to you!"

"That thing is evil, just look at it!" Balthazar pushed Cas out of his way, raising the book once again. "Death in its eyes." He hissed… But Castiel wouldn’t have it, jumping in front of it once again.

"Don’t be stupid, he’s just…"

"Why do you keep calling it a he?" Maybe he could throw the book at it… "You can’t possibly tell what gender…"

"It doesn’t matter! You’ll leave him alone or… or I won’t let you touch me for a week!" Cas looked serious and Balthazar would have laughed in his face if he hadn’t been so grumpy about having to get a cup to help release a stupid spider outside.


	3. Chapter 3

Balthazar always hated it when Dean Winchester walked by. He would be the first to notice, then Anna, then Samandriel.. then Castiel.  
  
Balthazar  _hated_  it when the Cas noticed Dean. He hated it when any of them noticed Dean, really, but he hated it the most when the blue eyed man noticed. Because that was when Dean  _really_  got noticed.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ick." Dean was quick to erase the stupid little **C &B** that had been scribbled on his desk with a little heart around it. He wasn’t sure if it had been Cas that wrote it, trying to somehow make him jealous that he was in love with his ‘brother’ or if it had been a warning from said ‘brother’, who was jealous of Cas’s increasing obsession over Dean.  
  
Either way, he didn’t want any…  _any_  part of it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I’m not speaking to you anymore."
> 
> Cas rolled his eyes at the childish attempt at manipulation. “That’s not going to work, Balth.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a prompt, the first sentence was given to me.

"I’m not speaking to you anymore."

Cas rolled his eyes at the childish attempt at manipulation. “That’s not going to work, Balth.” When he received no response he sighed and went behind the other man’s chair, wrapping his arms around Balthazar’s neck and nuzzling his face under his chin. “I know I promised, but I’m not feeling up to it now… I’m sorry.”

He hadn’t actually promised, (more of a ‘we will see’, just to shut his boyfriend up about the damn party,) but he knew that’s how it was taken. The older man still refused to speak, crossing his arms and raising his nose in the air, away from Cas. Still, this opened up more neck-space for the other to begin to nibble.

“Come on, we can still get drunk and have fun…” This was a real promise, made between his teeth grazing Balthazar’s pulse point and his fingers moving over his chest in an attempt to rouse him. “You can even do that  _one thing_ , if you stop acting like an assbutt…”

That worked. It was only a matter of seconds before Castiel was thrown on their shared couch, laughing as excited lips and a tongue made their way up his chest.


End file.
